User blog:Optimus467/Left 4 Dead Movie
The Movie on Facebook Visit us on Facebook at THIS LINK OFFICIAL WEBSITE COMING SOONWe are proud to announce that the official website will be ready soon, have fun and stay tuned! WWW.LEFT4DEAD-THEMOVIE.COMcomments Friday, 29 January 2010INTERVIEW ABOUT THE MOVIE FromLoadingreality.com: Thanks to Manny Martinez for the interview BECOME AN ASSOCIATE PRODUCER! We'd like to sincerely congratulate with our fan Pablo Cassinerio from Argentina for being the first one official Associate Producer of "Left 4 Dead - The Movie". Thank you Pablo for your donation, all of this couldn't be possible without fans like you! We remember you that everyone can be an Associate Producer and see his/her name in the final credits, keep supporting us! A list of actual Associate Producers will be daily updated on the left side of the site. How big is the chance of seeing this movie complete? Since the only thing actually missing is the other 3 actors, we think the chance is very high Will the "New"' Infected be in the movie? Like Spitter and Charger? We're thinking about it, I mean about showing new sepcial infected from L4D 2, or brand new ones designed by us. However there will be just one special infected for each category, I mean one boomer, one witch ecc. ecc. They'll be like some kind of bosses along the whole storyline. Tanks going to be in right? How u going to make him? By computer? Yes, Tank will be in, and due to its size and extremely deformed figure we're doing it in CG. Will it be based on any of the campaigns in particular? There'll obviously be elements that reminds of the original storyline, mostly locations like the church or the wood, but the movie will follow a completely original storyline . When will it be possible to see the progress on the Tank? We prefer to keep it a surprise when we'll launch the official trailer. Actors will speak English? Yes How long can it take untill the movie reach the stores? This movie is absolutely FREE, it won't reach any store, it'll be available on internet as soon as it's finished. For now we're planning to shoot a promo, a trailer, which will include lots of the final movie's features. The full lenght movie will take longer times to be finished. When will the trailer be released? We\'re still in pre-production due to some technical and development problems, and we\'re sorry for this little delay. However we\'re pretty sure that the official trailer will hit the web for December, even earlier. Are famous actors involved in the project? No, and no famous actor will be in the movie If you have any comments or suggestions about the movie, I would be glad to hear them then post it on the website. Or you can do it yourself if you want. Link: http://left4deadmovie.us.splinder.com/tag/news (Also, Left 4 Dead will be a non-profit movie. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means that the movie is going to be free and you'll be able to watch the movie on the website. Because the movie isn't coming to theaters.) Left 4 Dead 3 Officially announced!!! Bellevue, WA – Fresh off the heels of the Electronic Entertainment Expo, Valve Software dropped another bombshell this week, announcing a third entry in their zombie survival series Left 4 Dead. “We are very excited to continue this franch ise,” said Gabe Newell, founder and managing director of Valve. “We know our fans can’t wait to confront the zombie hordes again. And so we proudly announce our next title, Left 4 Dead 3, coming to PC and Xbox 360 consoles in October… of this year!” The original Left 4 Dead was released to popular and critical acclaim in November of 2008 and has sold over 2.5 million copies. A sequel, Left 4 Dead 2, was announced at this year’s E3 and is slated for release in November of 2009. Regarding the release date, Newell had this to say: “I know that this announcement means that Left 4 Dead 3 will actually release before Left 4 Dead 2, which might not make sense to some. But we’re just so excited about what we’ve done with this game that we want to get it into the gamer’s hands as soon as we can.” Pressed about the quick turnaround in new titles, Valve’s Chet Faliszek assuaged some fears. ”We came up with some really cool ideas during the development of Left 4 Dead 2 but the programmers had already written a bunch of code so we were kinda like: ‘Screw it, let’s make a NEW game!’� And we did! Besides, there was no way our cool new changes could have been applied to the previous games–I mean, it’s not like there’s some kind of magical ‘patch’ we could apply that would update them.” Valve promises that Left 4 Dead 3 won’t disappoint. Players will get to take the role of one of four survivors: Joey, Francine, Louie, or Phil. New enemies include The Burper (who belches toxic smoke on players) and multi-ethnic zombies dressed in culture-specific clothing. The highly-touted A.I. Director feature, which dynamically ramps up the tension and difficulty for the players, has undergone some major changes as well. Valve wouldn’t reveal all the details, but an e-mail response did offer this tidbit: “Let’s just say the A.I. Director is a lot smarter and a lot more powerful this time around. You might just find yourself fighting your way to the escape vehicle in a movie and BOOM–your Xbox reboots. That’s the A.I. director at work.” And what about new weapons? ”We’re replacing the Sniper Rifle with a bow and arrow, since it’ll do about as much good against the Horde. Oh, and there’s now a sawed-off shotgun and, wait for it, a slightly better sawed-off shotgun. Zombies beware!” Major retailers are now taking pre-orders for Left 4 Dead 2, Left 4 Dead 3, and Left 4 Dead 4 which was just announced during the writing of this story. Autobot1228≈(Pride) 22:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC)